


wishful thinking

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, going sleeb now, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: bucky barnes x readerSummary: fever dreams have never felt more realWarnings: masturbation, wet dream, cum play, exhibitionism, dirty talk bb





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was supposed to be longer lmao but I figured i could just separate bc this works as a standalone part and so i could post sum

****Bucky couldn’t be happier to be reunited with his best friend and have some semblance of freedom again, but as much as he loved his new family that Steve brought along, there were times he just needed to be alone.

Late-night walks and one-night stands with strangers helped him through the Summer daze he found himself stuck in.

_And then there was you._

Even when he was alone, leaning against his locked door and undoing his pants, you were all he could think of.

He closed his eyes as he reached down and pulled his cock out from his boxers with a groan, warm fingers wrapping around and squeezing the length.

No matter how many strangers tried to help him forget - _his thoughts always came back to you _\- wondering if your lingering gazes meant you got off to the thought of him too.

The grip around his cock tightened as he quickened his pace, thinking about your reactions if he finally got up the courage to tell you his feelings and how much he needed you.

He hoped you would smile and reward him for his bravery - dropping to your knees right then and there, not caring if anyone walked in, 

He thought about pushing you up against the wall - if you would give up your power and let him push you around, let him be rough and messy like you both were.

Kissing you until your lips were swollen and moaning for more, fucking his hand like his life depended on it. 

His eyes wandered to the picture on his desk where you were sharing a towel with him as Steve blasted both of you with the hot air from the blow dryer, scolding you both about going out to run in the rain. 

It’s Summer again now and Bucky can still remember the heat of your skin on his, trying to hold back your laughter at his best friend, muffling the sound in his neck, not knowing how much it affected him. 

“Fuck, baby,” moaning as he did one last thrust before his cock throbbed and his cum covered his shirt and hands. 

He leaned against his door and steadied his breath, massaging his length until it was erect again, not satisfied with a single orgasm just _thinking_ about you. 

More than anything, all he wanted to do was be with you - he didn’t care how anymore.

Bucky was still in a sex-fever when you walked in, not sure if seeing you was just apart of his imagination or the real deal, but either way, he’d give you a show. 

Throwing off his cum-covered shirt, he leaned back into his bed and presented himself for your wide eyes and open mouth, filling the room with his moans and the noises of his cum in his hands. _“Just the girl I wanted to see, look at how fucking dirty I am for you.”_

Your throat was dry watching him masturbate in front of you shamelessly, moaning and playing with himself like your presence only spurred him on, and even though you came with important news, _you weren’t sure if you wanted him to stop. _


End file.
